1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improved tool useful for reboring used plastic pipe fittings to remove residue of glue and plastic for reuse of the fittings. The present invention is particularly directed towards a simplified and improved arbor and cutting disc for field use in manual and electric drills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement in the reboring tool taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,219 issued to F. N. Rabo and S. J. Masonek in 1988.